


春日

by Meiyouchede



Category: 104 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede





	1. Chapter 1

黄浦江从上海市区安静地淌过，西边一早便成为国际都市，而几十年前东边还只是一个小渔村。现如今在最繁华的外滩正对面，东边的江岸也是毫不逊色的downtown，高楼林立，厨房三件套一件比一件高，穿行在其中的道路上，一仰头只能看见各式的玻璃外墙，连自己的影子也找不到。

但是生活的残酷向来都是因为对比，就在陆家嘴两公里外的老居民区，六层高没有电梯的老公房一栋一栋码得整齐，像被人遗忘的陈旧乐高。在狭窄昏暗的小道两旁，暗夜里会有小店亮起小灯，身材曼妙的年轻女郎在艳俗浅粉内衣外仅披了一层薄纱，踩着细高跟在不平整的人行道上来回地踱步，鞋跟陷进翘起的地砖缝隙，便小声用不知哪里的方言骂一声粗口。

偶尔有些从陆家嘴开过来的晚班公交，上面走下来几个无精打采的上班族，领带松松垮垮挂在脖子上，公文包多塞了电脑电源线鼠标，在贴了公司logo的外层撑出一些凸起，好歹精心熨烫过的西装外套搭在臂弯，慢悠悠地踢着皮鞋磨蹭着往前，一不小心碰见在外面闲晃的女郎，脸一红，低了头移开眼神，想快速地经过。女郎伸手扶一把，娇滴滴地喊一声哥哥，最后两人拉扯半天，还是半推半就地迈进了路边洗脚店的昏黄灯光里。

毕雯珺太累了，站在公交车上出神，两站的路程太短，不知不觉多坐了一站。他长长叹一口气，揉了揉眉心，挪到车门边微微低头，准备在下一站下车。

站在路旁的公交站，毕雯珺脑子一片空白，手机也没电了，他茫然地环顾四周，陌生的偏僻小路看着和小区后门那条路也差不多。不远处有个穿着校服的少年背对着他，手垂在身侧揪着自己的下摆不住地揉搓，有些焦虑又胆怯地张望着尽头的路口，于是他终于看向另一边时，和路灯下毕雯珺的眼神对撞，像是没头没脑的小行星，哐叽把地球砸出一个坑。

两个人都没说话，却又都犹疑着走上前，隔了一米的距离时都停下脚步，这个距离刚好，是让陌生人舒适的距离。

"请问浦东南路、" ／ "两万块！"

？

那个学生模样的少年瞬间窘得直想把头缩进T恤领口，小耳朵在不明朗的天色里也红得显眼。

"你要打劫吗？"

？少年又抬起头看他，清秀高挑的年轻男人穿着正经古板的浅蓝色衬衫，这会儿解开了扣子能看见里面还有件白T，看不太清长相，听声音倒是很温柔，以及，有点傻吧？打什么劫啊！他要是有那个本事也不至于现在在这儿晃荡了。

少年破罐破摔一般一口气吼出来，"卖春啊！我卖初夜！一万块！买不买！"

这回变成毕雯珺闹了个大红脸，好半天才结结巴巴地回话，“你你你、要不要我帮你报警啊，或者我我我送你回家。”

鸡同鸭讲吧，呸呸不对，骂谁呢，是对牛弹琴！这只俊俏的笨牛！

“你还想把我送警局啊？你有钱没！你是不是不行？到底买不买给句准话！”

“不不不、我、我不是、不是、我内个、”

少年更着急了，上前揪着他敞开的衬衫前襟，稍稍踮脚直接在他脸颊上亲了一下，呼吸拂过时好像有水果糖的甜香。

“我很干净的，第一次，我很缺钱，帮帮我吧哥哥。”

毕雯珺坐在租住的一室户的所谓客厅里，其实也就是借着书柜隔出来一小块地方，摆了一张小桌子一张单人沙发，他拿手撑着额头长吁又短叹，他虽然有喂失足小猫小狗的习惯，但是为什么糊里糊涂就走上了向失足少年买春的罪恶道路？现在浴室里水声哗哗，毕雯珺紧张到想尿尿。

失足少年从浴室出来的时候毕雯珺“噌”一下站起身，他披着毕雯珺新买的浴巾，一颗小脑袋从里面冒出来，洗过之后短发不再服帖，黑亮亮地盖了层水光，小刺猬一样竖起来一些，毕雯珺这才来得及将他细细打量一回。

失足少年也在看他，“我叫、叫黄妙，哥哥你叫什么？”

毕雯珺老实地报了大名，黄妙便下决心一般，再看他一眼，然后“chua chua”两下，衣服裤子都脱了，像一颗褪掉了薄薄红衣的花生米，嫩生生水灵灵地送到他眼前。

毕雯珺别开脸，疯狂冲他摆手，“不不不、你先穿上，我不是要、”

黄妙已经凑到了他面前，年轻的身体还带着一点未散尽的水汽，干净又清新。他拉住毕雯珺的手，轻轻地、以一片羽毛落地的力度，把脸凑上来，两人身高差了一点，他的脸颊刚好贴在毕雯珺颈侧。

时间好像突然停止，黄妙那一点嘟出来的圆圆脸颊肉像是一个开关，隔着薄薄的皮肤贴在跳动的颈动脉上，两个人瞬间被吸入暴风眼，外圈突然开始高速旋转，黄妙已经拉着毕雯珺细瘦的胳膊环在了他后腰上。

细致的、滑嫩的、温热的，少年皮肤的美妙触感惊得他指尖一颤，不、是黄妙的手也在颤，但他坚定地抓着毕雯珺的手，直至他将手掌全部贴在他后腰，掌心的一点热度渐渐烧了起来，几乎要灼伤那块皮肤。

黄妙的声音从他颈窝里闷闷地传出来，“来吧哥哥，春宵一刻真的值千金呢。”

毕雯珺浑身发烫，但关节都像锈蚀了一般，僵硬又别扭，动弹不得。黄妙抬起头来，勾着他脖子，潮湿的手心按在他后颈迫着他微微低头，然后踮着脚，把肉嘟嘟的嘴唇送上去，在他薄而淡的唇上印了一下。

“你会吗？”

毕雯珺细细喘着气，还是没有回答。

那只肉乎乎的手直接隔着西装裤按在他肚脐下几寸的地方，勃发的热度和坚硬触感让黄妙几不可闻地叹了口气，也不是不行呢。

黄妙放弃最后一点侥幸，去解开他又扣上的衬衫扣子，解到第二颗时，毕雯珺将他双手抓住，声线低哑，“你身份证给我看看。”

黄妙警惕起来，“不行！你想干嘛！”

“我看看你几岁了。”

“十七岁，没骗你，”黄妙急切地揪着他领口，湿漉漉的眼睛里映着顶灯投下的光点，“我收了钱，会让你舒服的，谢谢你肯帮我，我不会害你的。”

毕雯珺将他的手抓在掌心，还是没动。黄妙气得跺脚，光着屁股跑到一边从书包里翻出一张小小的卡片，挡住了人名和中间的几个数字，一张标准的笑脸旁边印着年份2002。

黄妙将证件塞回去放好，一扭头发现毕雯珺已经紧紧地贴了上来，他稍微弯腰，手臂从他膝窝穿过，将他打横抱了起来，像对待一件易碎的艺术品，轻拿轻放。

接吻还是会的，毕雯珺手臂撑在他身侧，灯光柔和地自他鬓角斜斜擦过，黄妙只是瞪圆着了眼睛盯着他看。毕雯珺突然松开了被蹂躏得微肿的唇瓣，轻轻叹气，拿额头抵着他额头小声吩咐，"别这么盯着我啊。"

"噢、噢，好。"黄妙搂住他脖子，乖顺地闭上眼睛。毕雯珺的手抚上他腰侧，黄妙微微瑟缩了一下，但毕雯珺没有停下，他继续顺着光洁如丝缎的皮肤来回抚摸，指尖游走时仿佛通了电，惹得这具漂亮青涩的身体被引诱着绽放，渴求从骨头缝里被勾出来，麻麻痒痒地顺着脊柱往上攀。

毕雯珺拿膝盖顶开他双腿时稍微停顿了一下，细白手指沾了些泌出的黏液，一本正经地将手指伸到黄妙鼻尖前，在鼻头上碰一碰，"这是什么？"

黄妙睁开眼睛，有些羞愤地瞪他，但泛红的眼角掉下的只是春意，"我自己弄过了，你会不会啊，不会是处——"

黄妙的一句话都没能完整地说出，毕雯珺突然伸进去的手指让他惨叫一声。毕雯珺笑着吻他，"你自己怎么弄的？像我这样吗？"

黄妙突然觉得不妙，还没来得及挣扎一下，又进去一根手指。"你、你要做就做，不要磨磨唧唧的。"

毕雯珺笑起来，拿手跟自己的（）比划了一下，再加了一根手指进去，黄妙咬着枕头呜呜直哼。

毕雯珺没有再跟他客气，抓着纤细的脚踝将两条白嫩的腿拉开，近似于折在他胸前，黄妙只能透过腿分开的间隙冲他哼唧，眼睛更湿润晶亮，求饶地看着他。本来不想欺负他的，但是这只小小的糯米汤团，沾着糖浆甜甜腻腻，非要掰开他唇齿往里塞，人非圣贤。

甬道里残余的润滑剂被抽插的动作带出，甚至成股地往外泌，这种近似于失禁般的感受让黄妙有些惊慌，随即又被潮涌般的陌生却猛烈的快感拖进漩涡沉沦。黄妙觉得肠壁被火热的刮蹭惹出一点伴随着尖锐痛感的抽搐，而同时前段还在毕雯珺手心被抚慰，他颤抖着射了出来。

毕雯珺吻着他唇角，终于还是没忍住，在他脸颊肉上咬了一口，把黄妙惹得哇哇哭。

"宝宝，你乖，我们再做一次吧。"

黄妙趴在他怀里迷迷糊糊彻底昏睡过去时已经是半夜，亏了，应该按次计费的。

 

第二天毕雯珺醒过来的时候怀里空荡荡，屋子里也空荡荡，床头柜上的钱包手机还在，自己买了一夜的少年却不见了。毕雯珺懵着在床上呆坐半天，几乎都要怀疑这是个春梦，自己最近加班太多昏了头。

出门前毕雯珺去拎垃圾袋，垃圾桶里还躺着几个用过的（），系了个结，里面留着些来自于他的东西。这不是梦，他想把那少年找回来。


	2. Chapter 2

毕雯珺交掉了报告，几乎脱力一般靠在椅子上。同事拍拍他，“脸色不太好，去医院看看吧。”

毕雯珺摆摆手，“休息几天就好，对了，要一起去看看Leo吗？”

Leo是team leader，向来拼命，前段时间累到进医院，刚起头的项目只能靠着毕雯珺和另一个同期的同事扛，两个人被赶鸭子上架，忙到脚不沾地焦头烂额，直到这会儿才得空能去医院看看。

两个人下午便告了假，拎着果篮捧着百合去了医院。Leo的情况比较严重，胃出血在病房里老老实实躺了一个星期，脸色还是苍白，苦笑着，“Bevan，Alex，辛苦你们了。”

毕雯珺只摇摇头，“还好，你注意身体好好休养。”

几个人本来也只是平日里加班赶工时在一起，除了工作也没太多可聊，没有主题地东拉西扯。

“Bevan，说真的，这份工作太累了，其实你没必要，在这儿做满三年完全可以跳了。”

Leo是知道毕雯珺家里背景的，站在旁人的角度便是这种想法，毕雯珺听得心里不太舒坦，像看着一块儿平整的布料白白起了点褶皱，总觉得难受。他懒得多辩解，装作没看见Alex有些惊讶的眼神，站起身，说正好也去开点药，溜之大吉。

出了病房毕雯珺便放慢了脚步，手里还拿了一根Leo从果篮里拿给他的香蕉，走了几步，前面的病房门开了，有个穿校服的少年蹦蹦跳跳地走出来，还冲里面挥挥手，“那我上学去啦，妈妈拜拜！”

毕雯珺站在原地没动，不自觉地放慢呼吸，直到少年发现有人，转过头来对上他的眼睛。又是一颗没头没脑的小行星砸在赤道上，毕雯珺在心里“哎哟”一声，被一夜情撞到了腰。

黄妙的眼神没有多作停留，很快收回就要走，下到楼梯转角时他猛地转身，“你跟着我干嘛，我还未成年，我要叫人了。”

毕雯珺有些哭笑不得，隔了点距离同他对峙，“我也要下楼啊，你要去哪里，学校今天下午放假。”又把一直捏在手里的香蕉举起来，“要吃吗？”

话说出口才觉得有点奇怪，正想怎么补救一下，黄妙一直嘟着嘴巴瞪他，看着有些生气，突然冲他略略略吐舌头，一溜烟地跑了。

医院门口只有一个公交站，毕雯珺没猜错，他们顺路。黄妙看见又一步步慢悠悠走过来的毕雯珺，有些慌乱地环顾一下周围，这时候太阳正毒，整个公交站只有他们两个人。

黄妙将半个身子藏在站牌后，扒拉着被晒得烫手的金属板冲他喊话，“你干嘛！上瘾了吗！我不、不、”他无论如何也说不出“不做你的生意”，脸颊圆鼓鼓，毕雯珺心里痒痒的，想掐一下，但并没有出手，心里却有什么冲破了外皮，流心的糖浆哗啦啦涌出来，滚烫地铺开。

毕雯珺走近，同他一样绕到站牌后站定，两个人藏在小小一片阴影下，你一句我一句地争起来。

“你告诉我，你准备去干嘛？”

黄妙不肯回答，卡里的余额又变成了三位数，他也脑子里一团乱。“关、关你什么事！”

外面太热了，毕雯珺眯着眼睛，看见黄妙光洁的额头上冒出了一层汗，下意识想伸手去抹，但是黄妙一脸戒备，他干脆揪住他手腕。

“你不要再去了，你需要多少钱，我借给你。”这句话怎么听怎么居心不良，“我之前资助的弟弟刚毕业，我正好要再找一个贫困儿童的。”

黄妙的眼睛突然亮起来，“我就是贫困儿童，你能资助我多少啊？”

毕雯珺抓着他手腕，下意识地揉揉捏捏，他身上没什么肉，甚至胸口和后背的骨头都硌人，但是一双手却白皙细嫩，手指头圆滚滚，手掌肉乎乎，手背上的关节处只有个微微凹陷的小涡，是一双养尊处优没吃过苦的手。

黄妙已经先一步打了退堂鼓，“你放开我吧，我不要白白收你的钱。”

公交车已经进站，两个人一前一后地上了车，黄妙像有心事一般，盯着窗外发呆，阳光被路旁的树影割裂成细小碎片，忽明忽暗地映在他年轻漂亮的脸上，毕雯珺在旁边看得有些入神。

黄妙站起身时，毕雯珺也愣愣跟着起身，在当时碰面的那个车站下了车。毕雯珺堵在他面前，“你不要再去、去、”

黄妙推他，“去什么啊去，你不要跟着我！”

“你需要钱也有很多种办法，就、就一定要——”

黄妙微微仰头，“你这问题真是问得好，医院住院费一天上千，我连学校都上不起了，有什么快速致富的方法你介绍一下？何不食肉糜！”

毕雯珺又急又窘，脱口而出，“你跟我回家吧，我付你钱，不要你做什么，就、就当水滴筹了。”

黄明昊伸手摸他额头，“你没发烧吧？”

毕雯珺一着急就更嘴笨，精致高挺的鼻梁上生生冒出些汗珠，“你年纪还小，不要做让自己后悔的事情。”

黄妙笑得讥诮，“我已经做了。”

毕雯珺无力地垂着肩膀，“我真的没有恶意，就是想帮帮你。”

“还有呢？”

毕雯珺耳朵红通通，不肯说了。

 

毕雯珺的工作薪资不菲，只不过工作量也与之匹配，用业内的话说，有钱挣没命花。养一个全职妻子绰绰有余，资助一个贫困儿童也足够。毕雯珺的一室户便又多了一个人。

眼下是盛夏，空调扇叶尽职尽责地摇，黄妙躲在封闭的阳台上打电话，时间稍长，手臂上汗毛立起来一片。他不时甜甜地“嗯”一声，或是下意识地乖乖点头，像一个这个年纪的小孩该有的模样，不，他这个年纪该是叛逆期，成天翘课疯玩，冲妈妈撒谎吼叫。

收线之后，几乎是瞬间，毕雯珺看见他脸上乖巧的甜甜笑脸收起，变得冷漠麻木没有表情。

毕雯珺拉着搭在脖子上的毛巾揉搓着湿发，尽量不去看他T恤下两条纤长的腿，“你白天都干什么？”

“不干什么，在快餐店打工。”黄妙像是突然放弃强撑的一点颜面，都发生过收费的肉体关系了，还有什么好遮掩，他索性全盘托出，“我家被查封了，妈妈生病住院，我白天打工，晚上在医院睡。”

毕雯珺果然不知道如何回答了，又搓了搓头发，头皮都抗议般烧出点热度，他伸手按在顶灯的开关上，“那早点睡吧，下个月该开学了吗，开学了就别去打工了。”

房间在下一秒陷入黑暗，黄妙跌跌撞撞穿过房间，走到床前，毕雯珺精准地伸手握住他手腕，稍稍用力往前带了一下，黄妙站立不稳扑进他怀里，像只被踩到尾巴的小奶猫，又细又弱地叫了一声。

“就睡床吧，我不碰你。”

第二天毕雯珺起床的时候黄妙已经走了，外间的小桌子上放了个餐盘，里面躺着一个金黄的荷包蛋。

 

下班回到家，在玄关换鞋时，黄妙从里间钻出来，门被拉开露出的一条缝隙嘶嘶冒着冷气。

毕雯珺神色没有太多波动，眼睛里却藏了一点惊喜，“你怎么？”

黄妙笑起来，“你说要供我读书的，”抬起手来，手指上勾了一把钥匙，“你硬塞给我的。”

毕雯珺笑起来，跟着也钻进开着空调的房间，“是的，是我塞给你的。”

生活的方向突然一个急转弯，毕雯珺像是捡回来一只小田螺，他包住，黄妙就包吃。

直到开学前几天的一个晚上，关灯后黄妙翻了几次身，毕雯珺拧着眉头，无力地开口，“不要乱动啊。”

下一秒黄妙直接趴上他后背，“我不叫黄妙，谁要叫这种名字啊，但是你可以这么叫我，一边……一边…我”

后面的话含糊不清，但是毕雯珺猜到了，于是翻身压住他，一边叫着“妙妙”一边扯掉自己的睡裤。


	3. Chapter 3

黄妙胆子倒是大，手伸下去一挡，柔嫩掌心刚好抵住昂扬的头部，沾到些情动的液体。毕雯珺的视力一般，近视度数不高，但他总觉得此刻能看见黄妙正在眨巴着眼睛，睫毛像漂亮的扇子，一下又一下拂动，扇不出什么风来，只惹得他痒。

黄妙稍稍往前凑，趴在他肩头，莫名其妙拿气声说悄悄话："哥哥，很疼的，你做得很凶，我害怕。"

这么软软糯糯一句抱怨，毕雯珺只觉得硬得更厉害，甚至前端都在他手心跳了一下。他又叹了口气，拉着那双细嫩柔软的手，按住他的手指，一根一根将那狰狞勃发的凶器环住。黄妙的手很是肉感，几乎摸不到什么突出的骨节，此刻将柱身完全包裹时，毕雯珺想起了那一夜的类似触感，呼吸声渐渐粗重，偏偏黄妙也够机灵，翘起的大拇指不忘去照顾一下顶端。

两个人凑得很近，那一小块空间里的空气都被喘息搅得潮湿火热，手上来回抚弄的动作掺了点体液后发出些滋滋水声，下流得直接。毕雯珺稍稍往前，吐息打在黄妙的脸上，还混着一点薄荷牙膏的味道，"妙妙，宝宝，我能亲你一下吗？"

黄妙却没有马上回答，于是毕雯珺径直凑上去，嘴唇吻在他脸颊，他记得那里有颗俏丽的小痣。

黄妙被喷溅出的液体灼伤一般，马上想抽回手，毕雯珺抓着他不放，稍微侧身，从床头柜上扯了些纸巾，开了夜灯，捏着肉肉的手掌，一点一点擦掉沾到的白色浊液，都擦干净之后，牵着送到唇边，亲了一下。

"睡吧。"

 

开学那天早上毕雯珺又同黄妙确认，"真的不用我送吗？"

黄妙点头，"我都高中生了。"

毕雯珺瞄一眼他挂在脖子上的学生证，双手按在他肩头，"那你快去吧，黄、明、昊、同学。"

黄妙笑起来，昨天毕雯珺带他去理了发，这会儿后颈冒着些小发茬，精神又清爽。

晚上毕雯珺下班回来，桌子上留着晚饭，拿盘子倒扣着，黄妙的书包丢在椅子上，人不在，毕雯珺估计着他去医院了，想着明天要去给他买个保温饭盒。他伸手摸了下盘子边，还是温的，也懒得放进微波炉再热一回，盛了饭便坐下开吃。

黄妙回来的时候便看见毕雯珺在小小的饭厅吃饭，一个人坐在桌子前，筷子挑了一点菜，不急不忙地往嘴里送。他不笑的时候看着总显得难以接近，但一旦笑起来，眉眼便变成柔软弧度，又黑又亮的瞳仁像覆了一层轻纱，好像是个很好说话的人。

黄妙不发一言地抱住了他，毕雯珺莫名，"怎么了？"

"我陪你吃吧。"

黄妙以前觉得形容好看的人像幅画不恰当，人有血有肉，会出声有棱角，而画只是扁平静默的薄薄一张纸，但刚刚进门时那个画面，灯光只照亮了毕雯珺半边脸，他安安静静独自吃饭，可不就是一副画，只不过看得黄妙心酸酸，想让他不再孤单。

"你吃得惯吗？"

"嗯，挺好吃的。"

吃过饭毕雯珺主动收拾，让黄妙去做作业，等到收完进屋，看见他在台灯下摊着书写写画画，他便倚在门边，看了会儿出声提醒一句，"坐直了，当心眼睛。"

 

黄妙兴许是发现了毕雯珺的坚持，意识到他隐忍着不愿再狠狠操他一回，于是便全当不知道，时常还天真无辜地撩拨一下，也只会被揍一下屁股。

黄妙晚上炖的牛肉火候不够，嚼了几块觉得脸颊都酸，结果晚上躺在床上了还难受，胃里磨得慌。他侧躺着，面对着平躺的毕雯珺，伸手抓着他手掌按在了自己上腹部。

"毕雯珺我肚子胀，哥哥，胃难受，我睡不着。"

毕雯珺有些烦躁，上海的夏季会一直持续到十月初，空调又有气无力一般，明明在工作，但他仍觉得热，燥动从不知哪个角落滋生，顺着血液疯跑，夏日体温偏高的身体仿佛风干的草垛，只需一个火星便呼啦一下蹿起老高的火焰。

"给我揉揉吧哥哥，我难受。"

心里虽然窝火，但毕雯珺还是配合着摊开手掌，全部贴在没有骨头的柔软肚皮，轻轻地往下压一压，用火热掌心抵住打着圈揉。"这里吗？"

"嗯。"黄妙倒是会享受，跟晒太阳的小猫一般，蜷在他怀里摊开肚皮，被他揉得喉咙里呼噜噜地响，声调软绵绵，撸猫的人硬邦邦。黄妙把手覆在他手背，拉着他单薄纤长的手掌往下挪，"还有这里，也给我揉揉。"

气氛一点就着，毕雯珺几乎有些颤抖地扯开两人的裤子，将两个人灼烫的阴茎贴在一起齐齐握住，手掌包住上下撸动几下，非但没有疏解，只把火烧得更旺。毕雯珺重重喘口气，嘶哑着声音开口："妙妙，你转过去，翻个身。"

黄妙被他抱着转了身，他从身后贴上来，坚硬性器从腿间缝隙插入，甚至撞上了另两颗小球，毕雯珺的胸膛燃着一团火，就这样带着烧到了黄妙的背上。黑暗中看不见他哭兮兮的小脸，便更为放肆，手掀开他睡衣，在他胸前揉捏，捏着那小小凸起又搓又掐，另一只手则在抚慰他前端，趁着小猫嗯嗯啊啊地叫，自己也开始在他腿间抽送。大腿内侧的皮肉还存了点脂肪，滑嫩绵软，他动作越来越重，撞在他饱满臀肉上啪啪作响，黄妙的哼声又带了泣音，一开口却是"你干吧，呜呜我不疼，呜呜呜呜。"

毕雯珺想笑，凑上去吻他，在纠缠的唇舌间含糊地叫着"妙妙"。

 

第二天是周五，早上俩人又没见着面，毕雯珺起来还有些懵，看见垃圾桶里的一堆纸团又悔得直揉太阳穴。蔫蔫地上了一天班，几乎是机械地打开邮箱，继续着昨天的工作，excel开了十几个，左手尾指摁在shift键就没松开过。

临下班同事过来叫毕雯珺，他头也没抬，"你们先走吧，我加会儿班。"办公室很快空了一半，桌上座机突然响了，毕雯珺很快地瞟一眼，0000，前台。

"Bevan，有人找你，出来接一下。"

毕雯珺到了前台，前台小姑娘已经理好东西背好了包，笑着伸手指了一下，"家长来接你了。"

毕雯珺扭头，看见另一边的沙发上坐着黄妙，校服的衬衫脱了揉成一团缠在书包带子上，他穿了件短袖白T，手臂白嫩嫩的，见了他笑眯眯挥手，站起身小跑过来。

还有同事正下班出来，笑嘻嘻捶一下毕雯珺，"儿子找上门啦？"

另一个同事也补上一句，"Bevan哪生得出这么大的儿子？我看是童养媳。"

毕雯珺无奈地挥手示意他们赶紧走，一边拉起黄妙的手攥住。

黄妙挽着他胳膊，把头凑到他胸前，"我是童养媳吗？准备把我养大了给你当媳妇儿吗？"

黄妙的眼睛偏圆，故意睁大了看着他，毕雯珺便有些招架不住，伸手在他额头上点一点，"别瞎说。怎么过来了？"

"想你呀。"黄妙一开口自己先笑得直往他身上倒，见毕雯珺还抿着唇听他胡说八道，又站直了老实交代，"我忘带钥匙了。"

毕雯珺牵着他到了自己的格子间，开始理东西，黄妙看着他桌面上一摞一摞的文件，电脑旁边那一本封面上写得花花绿绿，上面标着10th ver.，吐吐舌头。"你的工作很辛苦吗？"

毕雯珺手上动作没停，"有什么工作不辛苦啊，别乱想。看过妈妈了吗？"

"嗯！应该很快就能出院了！"

说完两人却又沉默了。毕雯珺拎好了电脑包，另一只手去牵着黄妙。其实走回去也就是半小时，毕雯珺看着公交车上密密麻麻全是人，侧头问："走回去？"黄妙扬起小脸笑着点头。

毕雯珺比他高半个头，从这个角度看过去，正好透过不平整的领口窥见他锁骨下的几点红痕，他突然红了脸。

黄妙抓着他手晃一晃，"你想什么呢？"

"没，没。"

"你骗我，你又在想昨天晚上！"

毕雯珺差点被自己口水呛到。说好的助人为乐差点又变成了等价交换，他臊得慌。

黄妙拉着他手臂前后晃，索性整个人半挂在他身上拿他当秋千，“想没想啊？”

“对、对不起。”

黄妙停下来，“为什么对不起？想没想？”

毕雯珺突然挣开他往前跑，黄妙拎着书包追上去，“哥哥！想不想！”

回家吃了饭洗了澡，毕雯珺开着台灯，架了眼镜对着笔记本敲得啪啪响，黄妙坐在床沿来回晃着小腿，拖鞋掉在地上“啪”一声，他也没回头。等到毕雯珺点了发送，关了电脑伸个懒腰，黄妙脚上挂着一只拖鞋，歪倒在床上睡着了。

 

毕雯珺第二天早上醒过来，黄妙侧躺着，脸颊挤出一小团肉，滴溜着眼睛看着他。

"早。今天怎么还在？"

"今天周六呀。"

"噢。"毕雯珺眼睛四处飘，没再赖床，爬起来洗漱。黄妙趿着拖鞋亦步亦趋跟着，挤着他一起站在洗手台前刷牙，睡衣领口歪歪斜斜，露出一段锁骨。擦过了脸，黄妙拉拉他袖子，张开双手，像小朋友一样讨抱。

毕雯珺有些迟疑，"怎么了？"

黄妙还笑着，神色却很认真，"我跟我妈妈说我住校，她出院了就要去外地工作，我继续赖着你，好吗？"

毕雯珺愣愣点头。

"你傻不傻呀？"

毕雯珺摇头。

黄妙给他逗笑了，扑进他怀里一跳，双腿挂在他腰上，抱着他脖子亲上来。"我给你当童养媳，现在，操我。"

一整个周末两人就没出门，光溜溜地在床上纠缠，摔到地上也没分开，就着又让黄妙趴跪在地毯上，高高翘起腰臀，粗长硬物再楔进来，反复冲撞着隐藏在甬道里的腺体，惹出黄妙娇软的哭叫声。

毕雯珺像个初尝性事滋味的毛头小子，不知餍足地将黄妙折成各种姿势，反复地开拓侵入。房间里腥咸淫靡的味道靠空调也抽不尽，黄妙只觉得腿根都在颤，腰眼酸软，性器再射不出来，只能无力地吐出一点清液。他反手去捞着毕雯珺的手拉到身前抱在怀里，"哥哥，停一停，我不行了。"

毕雯珺还沉醉地吻着他耳后的柔嫩肌肤，"对不起，弄疼你了吗？"

"我喜欢的，咱们休息一会儿再做，日子长着呢。"

"长着吗？"

"嗯，长着呢。"


End file.
